


Love and Death in Verona

by chevalierene



Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen, Love and Death POV, My First AO3 Post, POV Multiple, Personification of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Love (Ai) and Death (Shi) are tired of the endless war between the Capulets and Montagues and make a wager to see who can end the war. Will love or death conquer?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly inspired from the Takarazuka recording of Hoshigumi's B Cast production of Romeo et Juliette cause Shi made me very sad.

There was sadness and despair in Verona. Hatred captivated the city led by the two houses, Capulet and Montague. Shi leaned up against a wall, silently observing the Montagues and Capulets as they threatened each other, taunting the others with crude comments, trying to provoke a fight. Shi was tired. They had seen a lot of death in Verona and it was only a matter of time before more blood would be spilled. Ai, Shi’s estranged companion, was in tears on the opposite side of the town square, watching everything happen without any sense of love. Shi looked over to Ai and met their eyes. Ai wiped their tears and straightened up, looking grimly over the scene in the square.

Shi stared at Ai with a longing expression. Ai was their companion through and through but the more Verona became a breeding ground of hatred and hostility the further apart they grew. Ai longed to be close to Shi but was often left to their own devices since Shi’s duty was more relevant presently. But even Shi grew weary of the deaths in Verona and the ignorance of the two houses. Shi did not mind natural deaths. They were the most welcome kind. And there was always a soul that needed to be consumed somewhere. Yet the amount of death that swept over Verona was more than Shi preferred. 

That night Ai came to Shi for the first time in years. Shi was not surprised as they expected Ai to come to them at some point. 

_The fighting goes on as always and still there is no end to it in sight,_ Ai said. 

_Wars eventually end,_ Shi said, smirking. 

_I am tired. And I know you are as well._ Ai sighed. 

Shi did not reply but blinked at Ai in understanding. 

_I would like there to be love again in the world…_

Shi nodded toward the Capulet house. _Is there not love there?_

_If you are referring to the boy, Tybalt, and his aunt--_

Shi started. _I am referring to Tybalt and the girl, Juliet._

Ai looked at the Capulet house with an uncertain expression. _It does not feel...true. There’s something missing._

Shi rolled their head. _Perhaps the Montague house will have better luck. That boy, Romeo, is always pining for love. I forget who his latest romantic interest is…_

Ai looked over at the Montague house with a curious expression. _Romeo...he is quite lovestruck, isn’t he?_

Shi smiled, _He does nothing but think about love. Or the idea of love. Surely he could be the perfect one to pair with another Montague girl._

Ai started to nod. _Perhaps…_

Ai then hesitated. _Why should it be a Montague?_

Shi regarded Ai carefully. _Are you suggesting…_

Ai glanced at the two houses and a glorious smile swept over their face. _The Montague, Romeo, and the Capulet, Juliet._

Shi straightened and laid a hand on Ai’s shoulder cautiously. _You do realize the two houses hate each other. This will never work the way that you want it to._

Ai turned to face Shi. _There is always hope in the darkest of times. Even if you cannot see it now it will appear._

Shi looked doubtful. _I fear that I will only see more death to come from such a love as this one._

Ai wavered ever so slightly at this idea. But there was still a chance that love could be the solution and end this terrible war between the houses. 

_I believe that love will win._ Ai told Shi firmly. 

_I believe that love will die._ Shi replied. 

The two of them stood there, unblinking in the moonlight, as still as the statues that graced the fountain in the square. Then both nodded simultaneously. They had placed their wager to see what would unfold between the Montague boy and the Capulet girl. Only time would tell. 


	2. An Unexpected Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai goes to seek out Juliet and Romeo and discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 3 weeks late with a new chapter. Enjoy~

The Capulet girl, Juliet, stood by her balcony, daydreaming. Ai had visited her dreams before both day and night. They were always the best kind of dreams to get lost in. Often Juliet would dream of her future lover but never saw his face as the dream would always end before the face was revealed to her. Ai knew that she was surely the one to end the growing wars of Verona. 

The Montague boy, Romeo, was off frolicking with his pals, Benvolio and Mercutio. But upon seeing him Ai knew that he was a dreamer. He always had a far off look in his eyes and the most genuine smile they had ever seen. He longed for love. He too would be perfect to bring the Montagues and Capulet families together once more.

Ai felt it was only natural that the two of them should meet. But being from separate houses was difficult enough and on top of the hatred their families felt towards each other Ai wondered if they could ever meet…

As Ai was lingering around Juliet’s balcony trying to think of a way to lure Juliet over to the Montagues’ residence that evening they overheard Juliet’s mother, Lady Capulet, mention something about hosting a masquerade ball two days from now. Ai looked up at the balcony and began climbing up the trellis along the wall. No one would be able to see them but this way they could be sneaky and hear the details better.

“Oh Juliet, I do insist you wear this white dress for the ball.” She held up a beautiful summer style white dress that had frills and poofed out just above the knees. “Just remember to be on your best behavior because Count Paris will be there!” Lady Capulet said rather enthusiastically. 

_ Count Paris? _ Ai questioned. This was not a name they were familiar with…

“But mother, I barely know him! I do not suspect I will enjoy this ball very much.” Juliet sulked.

Lady Capulet pursed her lips together. “You need to set a good impression for Count Paris. Your marriage to him has already been arranged.”

_ Marriage?! _ Ai’s mouth fell in panic.  _ No this could not be. Who was this Count Paris and why was he to wed Juliet so suddenly? _

Juliet pouted and continued to protest but Ai had heard enough. They descended the trellis and started to pace. How could Ai intervene in a way that could make it hard for Count Paris and Juliet to meet? They knew it would be hard. But Ai also suspected that Juliet did not care for Paris, which was in Ai’s favor. In order to get her and Romeo to meet though...the two of them would need to be in the same place at the same time. 

Ai stopped pacing and looked up with wide eyes, smiling.  _ Of course! The masquerade ball at the Capulet house. Perhaps I can visit Romeo tonight in his dreams to tell him of the masquerade ball and convince him to attend. That way he and Juliet will surely meet! _

The only thing that could possibly prevent Ai’s plan from working is if Shi reached Romeo first...


End file.
